


Commander Sharlone's Log

by Sharlone



Category: Elite: Dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlone/pseuds/Sharlone
Summary: Commander Sharlone decides to upload her logs in case they get corrupted or erased.





	1. Jan 28th 3305

Yesterday the third waypoint was revealed :  
"Conflux Abandoned Settlements", Galactic Map Reference : PRU AESCS NC-M D7-192  
I woke up this morning on the planet A2A in the system PYRAMOE PM-X B33-6, the sun had risen and I was finally able to see the mountains.  
It hadn't moved much since yesterday, since days on this planet were thirteen times longer than on earth, but it was enough to make the difference between night and day.  
I saw on my left the morning sun, and on my right the ground was still dark, the mountain I was on still blocking out the light of the sun.  
I also saw the stars of the glactic center in the distance horizon above the near total darkness of the ground giving a good impression of the journey to come.  
I had not noticed the ship behind me, hovering meters above the moutain's peek I was on.  
An Anaconda. Truly a massive ship, my Diamondback Explorer's smallness only made it seem even bigger.  
We talked a bit. Commander Nof -or Mr Nof as they prefered being called- was quite cordial, and apologised for disturbing my sightseeing session.  
I did not mentionned that I just woke up. We talked a bit and linked our ships communications, allowing us to stay in touch during this expedition.  
I learned a very useful advice from Mr Nof : turning off my shields while in my planetary vehicle, the SRV, would allow me to save up some fuel, and that I would only need them if I was attacked.

My next step in this travel is NGC 6629 - GalMap Ref : CD-23 14350  
I jumped first to a neutron star at PYRAMOE UZ-N D7-63 to enhance my jump range.  
I could just take my time and go there without the boost, but I enjoyed the thrill of a 253 light year jump instead of my usual maximum of 68.29.  
I repaired the small damage the neutron star had done to the Frame Shift Drive, and scanned the system.  
One of the gas giants had ammonia based life on it, so I decided to map it. Life in the universe always gets me interested, however small it is.  
I left this system I had just discovered (PYRAMOE XA-M D8-57) and continued my journey.

As I was about to to a final 10.4 LY jump to CD-23 14350, I noticed a purple light around the system in the distance.  
The star was the hottest Wolf-Rayet I had ever seen (at 161,531K), but this didn't explain the purple light. I could understand why other commanders talked about this place

My systems picked up Mr Nof's ship signature. He explained to me that this was a phenomena similar to planetary nebulas, but this one was on the system's star.  
While we talked I explained my goals and the reason I joined the 2nd Distant Worlds Expedition. As a very young commander I wanted to prove myself capable of being a part of such an event.  
I only started piloting 2 weeks before the DW2 started, and saw it as the occasion to learn about the worlds beyond the Bubble. And so I went out with my ship Lucy and joined the expedition.  
It will be some sort of rite of passage. And if Lucy and I make it to the end she will be instead from then on known as La Luciole.

My next stop was in the Eagle Nebula. I was heading for Eagle's Landing Planetary Port - GalMap Ref : Eagle Sector IR-W D1-117

On my way there I found a pretty gas giant with water based life. It had three rings that were spaced out quite a bit.  
The system was GRIA DRY JL-E C28-15, and had already been explored by a commander named Pierat, but I was the first to map the planet.

9 jumps later and I arrived at Eagle's Landing Planetary Port's system : Eagle Sector IR-W D1-117

On my way there I had found a system with three water worlds and a gas giant that carried ammonia based life : PLAA AESCS PH-Y B2-

As soon as I arrived I saw several ships in supercruise flying near the main star.  
They looked like fireflies around a lantern. It was quite a sight, especially after flying in deepspace alone for an extended periode.  
I approched the 2A planet of this system on which I was to find Eagle's Landing.  
I was assigned the landing pad 04 and landed easily thanks to the low gravity of the planet (0.1G)  
Once I entered the hangar I made sure to get out of my ship and stretch my legs, as well as to socialise with people while I had the chance to.  
I'll also get the chance to rest in a real bed before anything else.  
I'll be sure to check out what this station sells in terms of modules and ships, but for now my back is aching.


	2. Jan 29th 3305

Waking up in an actual bed felt good. Eating actual food too.

I got up and went to sell my exploration data, and cashed in 6,378,502 Credits. I'm looking forward to spend those on new and improved ships.  
Lucy had taken a bit of a beating, but reparations were cheap.  
My next stop was the station Eudaemon Anchorage, located in Rohini. Finally a system with an easy galactic map reference to write down.  
I walked around in the station and checked out the shipward and if there were any modules to be bought  
There were none. It isn't surprising this far out in space, these stations are rare out there but those in which we can buy ship equipment are rarer.  
My ship calculated 17 jumps to reach Rohini, I'll try my luck at Eudaemon Anchorage.

I arrived safely at Rohini, and discovered that there was a second station here : Edoxus Hithe, a small automated one.  
I could try docking there since I have a smaller ship where bigger ones couldn't, just to check it out. I'll do so after landing on Eudaemon Anchorage.  
This station's shipyard had 12 types of ships (including an ASP Explorer a Krait Phantom and a Krait MK II).

I decided to transfer my ASP Exlorer I had bought at the Omega Mining Operation, with which I managed to collect enough materials to be in the top 10% providers for the creation of the space station. I'm looking forward seeing this station built.  
She was called Apis Mellifera, named after the honey bees that lived on earth, collecting their food from plants. Only that ship mined materials from asteroids.  
Once she would arrive after a 7h2m travel, I could change her E class modules with something better.  
The best core internals I found here were C class, not too impressive but certainly better than what Apis Mellifera had to begin with.

While I was waiting for the Apis Mellifera I had a look at the next place I were to visit. Quantum World - GalaMap Ref : Flyiedgiae QN-T d3-17  
This one was 1,664.19 LY from where I was, and my ship calculated a 22 jump-long route -using 3 neutron stars to quadruple my jump range along the way-

Apis Mellifera arrived at 19:40. I managed to upgrade her modules a bit, it isn't incredible but if I have to mine again she'll be able to do so a bit faster.

I decided to sleep at this station, I won't be able to see an actual bed later on, so best make the most of it while I can.


	3. Jan 30th 3305

I visited Edoxus Hithe this morning. There wasn't anything really interesting to buy, but I just felt like browsing.  
These small stations can only be docked by small ships but have less traffic and are automated.  
Smugglers like using them because there's little to no risk to get cought selling something illegal.

I was now ready to continue my travel.

I first went to a Neutron Star 41 LY from here (LYSOOSMS SS-U D2-223) to get a boost from it. I'm still having some difficulties staying in the cone long enough to supercharge my fsd.  
I did a bit better with the second one, at NYEAJAAE CC-S D5-30.  
I arrived immediatly after that at a system called NYEAJAAE SK-M D8-103, in which I've found an earth like planet.  
It had already been discovered, but wasn't mapped yet. The scanners let me know it was suitable for water based life.

I used a neutron star for the third time today at NYEAJAAE EN-I D10-54, and I supercharged my Frame Shift Drive without any problems.

On my way to Quantum World, Nof asked me if I was interested in joining him for a bit of exploring.  
I told him I was interested, but that it would have to be tomorrow because of the distance.

System FLYIEDGIAE KM-V D2-26 had a water world that could be terraformed and an earth-like one that was suitable for water based life.  
The earth-like (planet 3) had a moon, very similar to earth in the system Sol. The sight reminded me of pictures I had seen of earth when I was a child.

The Sol system requires a permit to be able to visit, not everyone is allowed here. Maybe some day I'll be able to see where we all came from.

I landed her moon and took a picture of my ship with the planet behind while Lucy's Auto Field-Maintenance Unit fixed the damaged FSD.  
I'll keep this picture close, it feels important to me.

I arrived at Quantum World, the planet AB 1 B. With a radius of 137km this was indeed the one of the smallest planets I had seen, if not the smallest.

I decided to land on the planet AB 1 A and sleep for tonight. The computer's clock let me know it was quite late, and if I didn't catch some sleep while I could, I'd get some serious space lag.


	4. Jan 31st 3305

I woke up to a beautiful sight. The gas giant the planet was orbiting was rising slowly and the galaxy was right behind in the background.  
I had didn't know where Nof was, only that the system name started with "MEAKOO".  
Systems are named automaticaly, and those with similar names are grouped together, so I could get closer without needing to know exactly where they were.

I chose the system MEAKOO NP-M D8-4 as destination and set off.

I arrived at the system NYEAJAAE MO-Z D13-2 which was composed of a Neutron Star and a single water world.  
This world had not been discovered yet nor had it been mapped, so I travelled the 13,866.15 Light Seconds separating it from the main star to probe in.  
Once mapped I was on my way.

I arrived at MEAKOO NP-M D8-4, a system composed of only it's Neutron Star.  
As I looked back I saw the galaxy below me. I was starting get quite far beneath it, I'd have to take care not to get stranded this far out.

I was waken up by a call from Nof. He was coming to my destination. I fixed up the damage my FSD had taken during my supercharged jumps while I waited.

I ended up joining him at MEAKOO LM-V C18-0 because there was a water world an earth-like and an ammonia one.  
This system was the first we explored together, and now our names will figure together on other commander's screens when they will visit it.

We decided to venture back to quantum world because Nof hadn't visited it yet. Their Anaconda looks really nice, I'm looking forward to get one, one day.

We landed on Quantum World and Nof and I roamed around in our SRVs. At some point we started having fun making backflips with our thrusters.  
It felt good to have some mindless fun with another person. My ship's AI Leo is good compagny but it's just not the same.  
Nof invited me in their ship. There's so much space in the cockpit alone, it was amazing.

It's 11pm, and we're both tired. I went back in my ship to sleep. I wonder if Nof has actual beds in their's. I really should have asked.


	5. Feb 1st-3rd 3305

Three days have passed, yet there wasn't much to write down.  
I went back to Rohini to sell my exploration data, then went to the third way point : Conflux Delta Site at GalMap Ref : Pru Aescs NC-M D7-192 on planet A 3 A.  
I met Rebecca Lansing there, with who I talked a bit and we decided to keep in touch. They had a Python, quite a beautiful ship.

The organisers of the expedition had planned a mass hyperspace jump to symbolize the beginning of our journey to the fourth waypoint, but as I dropped out of super cruise, I saw everyone one zipping out to a system.  
A pretty sight, but quite a depressing one too. I felt left out, not in a mean way but in "I really screwed up" way. A feeling I experienced quite a bit in my life.

I tell myself I'll do better next time, but I did that for years and I still feel like I'm a piece of shit that can't catch up with other normal people.

Anyway, Waypoint 04 is Llyn Tegid Nebula - GalMap Ref : Clooku EW-Y C3-197, and it's 4,048.84 LY away. There's 10 points of interest that I want to visit before arriving.

First stop is the Fish Eye Nebula - GalMap Ref : Flyiedgai ST-R e4-8.  
It's 2,695.5 LY from here.  
Nof arrived before I left, and we talked a bit. He visited the notable star phenomena in this system. The strange metallic shards that were in a planet's ring.  
I saw it. I didn't care much. I might be feeling a bit down.  
I asked Nof if they wanted to join me to explore a bit but they were occupied. That's fine. I'm going on my own.

My ship calculated 32 jumps to arrive at my destination. I was on my way.

I reached a system called FLYIEDGE VX-U C18-8 and realized I was no longer in the Inner Orion Spur. I was now in the Inner Scutum-Centorus Arm.

I had left for the first time our galactic region.

I was now only 29.7 away from the Fish Eye Nebula, at FLYIEDGE JS-J D9-40. I saw it glowing in the distance. Quite a sight.

I was exausted when I arrived, so I quickly scanned the system and went on the closest planet I could land on to sleep : planet A 1 G.


	6. Feb 4th 3305

When I woke up I realized I had forgotten to fix my FSD the day before. I started up my AFM Unit while I looked up where I was going to go next.

There were 5 major points of interest before reaching WP-04 :  
Rusty Net Nebula, Skaude (Collection of Wonders), Skaudai Guardian Ruins, Sacaqawea Space Port, and Spear Thistle Nebula.

There were other minor points of interest, like the Fish Eye Nebula I had just visited :  
Flyiedgai Nebula, Ellaisms Remnants, Hammer & Chisle Nebula, Octopus Nebula, and Causality of Lotus.  
I decided I would try to visit them all.

The closest seemed to be Flyiedgai Nebula - GalMap Ref : Flyiedgai UL-C d13-41. It was 616.56 LY from me.

It took 5 jumps to arrive. A pretty sight. The stars of the system were shiny, and blurry through the nebula.

I then set of for Rusty Net Nebula. It wasn't really interesting, so took the time to look at it 1.2 LY away.

I landed on a planet and almost destroyed my ship trying to do so. I forgot to check out it's gravity, and when I realized it was high it was too late.  
My shields went down and my ship's hull took a lot of damage

I looked up and saw the Rusty Net Nebula. It's redish color in the sky was beautiful. I'm glad I decided to take some distance to look at it. I took pictures to remember it by.

My ship should be able to fly, but I'm still worried about her well being. I decided to contact the mechanics of the expedition and call it for today.

Two mechanics came to repair my ship with repair limpet drones, I thanked them and they wished me good luck for my travels to come. I hope I didn't waste their time.

I am exhausted. Time to sleep. Goodnight Leo.


	7. Feb 5th 3305

I woke up at noon. Guess I needed the sleep.  
I wanted to go to Ellaisms Remnant - GalMap Ref : Ellaisms QX-U e2-43 next. My ship let me know that it was 1,000.63 LY from my position, and that it would take me 9 jumps to reach it.  
I arrived, took a picture one jump away from the system. It was beautiful but not as impressive as the Rusty Net Nebula.

Skaude (Collection of Wonders) was 937.76 LY from me. Located at GalMap Ref : Skaude AA-A h294.  
The system's primary body was a black hole. I had seen black holes before, but never as the main body of a system.  
I took 8 jumps to arrive.

This system has two black holes, a sun with a ring, a white dwarf with a ring, and a neutron star. I'd find this system amazingly beautiful if I wasn't terrified of black holes.

I landed on the planet AB 1 A. I didn't write much but it was a long day, and I needed some sleep. The gravity on this planet was high, but I learned my lesson earlier and was much more careful.

I'll check the tourist beacon out tomorrow.


	8. Feb 6th 3305

Today I bookmarked the system because my computer refused to do so with the tourist beacon.  
These black holes scare me quite a bit, so I'm not staying much longer.

I got too close to the neutron star because I got distracted, and now my ship got damaged a bit. It's better than getting fried alive, but still a bit annoying.

I'm going to the Hammer Nebula - GalMap Ref: Preae Ain VU-V c3-23

It's 953 LY and 11 jumps away. I've spent a lot of time sleeping today, I really should try to have a more regular cycle before I destroy my body doing this, or get space madness.

I got to close to the ring around the neutron star and damaged my ship again. I really need to pay more attention.

I'd probably just go to this system for today.

I arrived and appreciated the beauty of the nebula around me as much as I could in my sleep deprived state.


	9. Feb 7th 3305

I woke up and saw the darkness around me. I didn't even land yesterday to get some sleep. I should avoid doing so again.

Today I'm going to try to visit the Skaudai Guardian Ruins - GalMap Ref : Skaudai AM-B d14-138, and then go to the Sacaqawea Space Port. I'll able to walk around and see people again!

I went on my way eagerly.

My ship calculated 20 jumps. Quite a trip.

I arrived and my jaw dropped when I started scanning the system. Lucy calculated 74 bodies withing this system, I've never seen that many.

As I finished doing so I looked at the notes concerning this system. Apparently 3 Guardian sites could be found on the body AB 7 A.

I had been at a guardian site a while ago, I even got a module in my ship that boosts my FSD that is based on Guardian Tech. But I didn't have very good memories of that experience.

I hesitated but ultimatly decided that I would visit those sites anyway.

The sites were on the dark side of the planet. I could only see them with my night vision on. I stressed out seeing them and thinking of the dangerous machines still lurking, and decided to head off.

Off to Sacaqawea Space Port! GalMap Ref: Skaudai CH-B d14-34. I wanted to leave immediatly.

The station was just 75.39 away, that was just 2 jumps away, but my jump range was currently at 63.47.

I decided to try synthesising some FSD Injection, also known as jumponium. Its basic form would add 25% to my jump range, making it 79.3375, which would be enough to make this trip in one jump.

Some may consider this as a waste of Carbon Vanadium and Germanium but I'd say that it's a nice exercise for when I'll actually need it.

I went for the planet 1 A, on which the planetary station was. I mapped the planet to check out it's signals. Unsurprisingly it detected a human signal.

It also had 19 biological signals, and 7 geological ones.

I sold my exploration data and earned a total of 31,828,258 credits. I used a small fraction of it to fix the damage Lucy took recently when I was careless.

I'm going out and going to walk a bit before going to sleep.


	10. Feb 8th 3305

I woke up this morning in a good mood, and decided that I wanted to go back to the guardian site and explore them.

On my way there I felt this might be a bad idea, but tried to dismiss that thought.

As I got closer to the planet with 3 guardian ruins, I noticed one of them was on the light side of the planet. I choose to explore that one hoping I'd get less scared.

I roamed around in an srv but didn't find anything really interesting. I decided that I'd go check out one of the biological signals of this planet.  
I found something called Bark Mounds, I had never seen these small cones shaped organisms before.

There were only three points of interest before reaching the fourth waypoint :

Spear Thistle Nebula - GalMap Ref: Eodgorph PI-T e3-21  
Octopus Nebula - GalMap Ref: Prua Phoe TK-M d8-361  
Causality of Lotus - GalMap Ref: Xeehia GT-G d11-8

The first one was 1,170.34 LY away. I sighed when I saw that it's primary body was a black hole.

I took a picture of the Spear Thistle Nebula only 4.54 LY from it. It lined up a bit with the galaxy's stars making a beautiful image.

I got to the system and once here I immediatly turned around from the black hole.

After scanning the system I realized that I couldn't keep living like this.  
I know that all ships have a built in emergency drop in case we get too close to an astronomical body. It is physically impossible for me to get sucked into it.

I decided that I'd try to get closer, and hope I could get over it.

I didn't.

The Octopus Nebula was 654.74 LY from my position. I could already see it from here. It's color was a dark redish.

I was now only 6 jumps away, and I could see numerous bright stars in the distance. I didn't know if it was a cluster of a particular type of stars or if it was just a dense region, but it was sure pretty.

One jump later and I arrived at a system called EODGORPH RD-K D8-667. Just 7 bodies orbiting a class F star. But one of them was an Earth-like planet.

It had already been discoverd and mapped by a Commander named Isaiah Reece, but it was still nice to find it.

I arrived safely.  
I calculated the distance from Causality of Lotus, and saw it was 1,843.5 LY from here. I didn't feel like doing all that distance.  
Waypoint 4 was just 864.46 on an other hand. I decided that I'd go there instead tomorrow, and skip the Causality of Lotus.

I went and landed on planet 7A, because it was orbiting a gas giant with water based like that looked pretty in it's night sky.

I felt myself falling a sleep. I'll continue tomorrow.


	11. Feb 9th 3305

I woke up feeling great. I was ready to reach WP-4 and talk to people there.

8 jumps and I'd be there.

One jump away from my destination my FSD malfunctionned. I was surprised : it was at 94% integrity, I didn't expect it to malfonction so soon.

As I dropped out of supercruise I checked out what damages Lucy took.

Some minor hull damage, as well as some module damage. I repaired as well as I could the module damage thanks to my AFM Unit, but the small damage to my power plant would stay until I'd arrive at a station.

As I arrived at the fourth Waypoint, just 1.01 LY from Llyn Tegid Nebula. I scanned it and looked for the body 5GA. It was established that commanders could meet up there until Waypoint 5 would be announced.  
I mapped the planet. There were 31 geological signals. We're supposed to meet with the other commanders at GeoSite #16.

It's gravity was at 0.03G. An easy landing.

There were some people here, but I was feeling too tired to have a coherent conversation, so I decided to sleep and talk tomorrow.


	12. Feb 10 3305

I spent most of my time preparating for the Mass Jump that would follow the announcement of Waypoint 05. This time I wanted to be part of it.  
I managed to contact Commander Rebecca Lansing, and I joined what seemed like hundreds of other Commanders for this.

We were going to jump to the Llyn Tegid Nebula - GalMap Ref : CLOOKU WO-Z E3682. It was just 1.01LY from us, but it was more of a ceremony of sorts.

I picked up a signal from a Commander named Pentotark who seemed like they needed help. They were struggling to find were we were grouped up, so I sent them a beacon so they could Navlock me.

We talked a lot. They seemed really nice, I hope we will travel together for a bit.

The Mass Jump was about to start when I accidentaly boosted my ship in front of the others, but I managed to go in Hyperspace at the right time.

There are 6 main Points of Interest :

Gagarin Gate - GalMap Ref: Gru Hypue KS-T d3-31  
Amaethon Nebula (and the Polonium Fields) - GalMap Ref: Floalt GO-G d11-9  
Death Spiral - GalMap Ref: Blaa Phoe NC-D d12-230  
Michell's Legacy - GalMap Ref: Boewnst AA-A h33  
Clockwork Rings - GalMap Ref: Byaa Ain QA-J c11-144  
Crayfish Nebula - GalMap Ref: Byaa Ain XK-R c7-65

As well as 4 minor off-routes POIs :

The Crux - GalMap Ref: Nuekuae AA-A h52  
Jo Ella's Flares - GalMap Ref: Gru Hypue AA-A g4  
Caravanserai - GalMap Ref: Gandharvi  
Bullet Nebula - GalMap Ref: Eor Aoscs KG-Y e4213 (view from Eor Aoscs VM-W d1-683)

I wanted to first go to The Crux, Caravanserai, and Jo Ella's Flares before heading to Gagarin Gate. Commander Pentotark wanted to go directly to the Planetary Port of Gagarin Gate. We decided we would try to join each other the next day there.

My ship calculated 21 jumps to reach The Crux. Another system that had a black hole as main body. Joy.  
I check out how many jumps it would take without the aid of Neutron Stars. 34. I considered the risk of getting another malfunction, and thought to myself that it wouldn't be too bad since I could go to Gagarin Gate get the repairs after. I decided to keep using Neutron Stars to boost my jumps.

I discovered a nice system only two jumps away from The Crux, it's Galactic Map Reference was Nuekuae RB-Z C15-28. I was the first to ever lay my eyes on it according to my ship's data.  
I found a water world and two gas giants with life, one water based and the other ammonia. I mapped those three bodies and went on my way.

I arrived at The Crux. It had three neutron stars as well as it's primary body, the black hole. There were also loads of planets that could be landed on, the biggest was a 6.03G one. Two of the neutron stars were in a binary, and positioned in such a way that their jet cones formed a cross, hence it's name The Crux.

Caravanserai was only 793.03 LY from there, and according to Leo it had a population of 675,000.  
I arrived at Gandharvi, and located Caravanserai after scanning the system. It was an Ocellus Station orbiting the planet A1.  
There also was an Outpost orbiting planet BC 2 (An Earth-Like world), but it was 16,922.56 LS away from the main star. I'll check it out tomorrow maybe.

I sold my exploration data for 23,650,434 credits and went to sleep. It's been a long night.


	13. Feb 11th 3305

I slept a lot today. I realized that I didn't really need a Planetary Vehicule Hangar that could carry two SRVs, so I stored it and got one that carried only one.  
That lightened my ship and reduced a bit it's power draw.  
I now had a Size 2 Guardian FSD Booster in a size 4 slot. I remembered that I had a size 4 in my Dolphin. I check it out and it turned out I was correct, my ship Shelly had a Size 4 Guardian FSD Booster.  
I paid the service to get my ship transfered here (about 4 Million) but it would take 22 hours to arrive. I decided that I would continue my exploration and transfer it again at an other station, only this time the transfer time would be shorter. Maybe at Polo Harbour, the fifth waypoint.

The next system I was going to visit was Jo Ella's Flares - GalMap Ref: Gru Hypue AA-A g4.

More black holes, horay.

I arrived at the system, the black hole had three neutron stars orbiting it, one was particularly close.  
As I dropped out of hyperspace, I was between the black hole and the closest neutron star, quite a terrifying experience.

I decided I had spend enough time in this system and wanted to got to Gagarin Gate - GalMap Ref: Gru Hypue KS-T d3-31.

It was only 211.49 LY away. I could easily do this in one jump if I supercharged my FSD with one of the neutron stars. But I wasn't sure if I'd feel comfortable doing so near the deadliest thing in the known universe.

I ended up doing it. I arrived at the system in which I were to find Gagarin Gate, the planetary port. It was on planet 4, where the gravity was only at 0.46G.

Despite the planetary port was on the dark side of the planet so I toggled on my ship's night vision.

I landed with no problem, and sold my exploration data for about 8 Million.

I realized this space port didn't have any shipyard, and I thought to myself that if there were none in the others I wouldn't be able to transfer my FSD Booster like planned.

I decided to play it safe and just head back to Caravanserai, and wait there until Shelly arrives.

It was 2,014.43 LY away from me. A bit of a distance but it could be done today. I'd go to sleep soon after probably.

I arrived once again at Caravanserai.

Shelly is supposed to arrive tomorrow at 10 am. I will be able to rest and have a full night sleep.


	14. Feb 12th 3305

Shelly arrived not too long after I woke up. I transfered the Size 4 FSD Booster that was stored in her to Lucy, extending her jump range. Now with a filled fuel tank she could make 67.35 LY jumps, and her unladen jump range was 72.43 LYs long. Although I doubt I'd ever try making a jump with a ship that had just enough fuel to make this one jump.

I also removed the engineering upgrades that were made for my 3A power plant's heat efficiency, because they were also lowering it's power capacity and I was a bit tired of juggling between my modules. I was now at 103.1% power consumption if I had all my modules turned on at the same time. I depowered my cargo hatch which consumed around 5%, since I didn't use it for exploration.

The next place I wanted to go was Amaethon Nebula - GalMap Ref: Floalt GO-G d11-9. This system is known for having all the required materials for FSD Injections Synthesis, as well as having on planet 4E the largest amount of Polonium known in the Galaxy, at 2.1% (hence it's name : Polonium Fields)

I started my 2,127.47 LY travel feeling rather joyful, I was pleased with the changes to my ship.

Lucy's heat's resting point used to be at 10%, now it was at 21%. It was still a very low temperature, so I didn't mind.

On my way there I entered the Norma Arm Region. Even tho what is in one region and what was in an other was purely arbitrary it felt like a milestone in my adventure.

I arrived at the system, mapped two water planets for their exploration data, and landed on planet 4E after mapping it to see it there were signals on it.

I went out in my SRV to try and collect some Polonium. "Polonium Fields" was a fitting name, I gathered quite a lot of this material. Even if I ended up not needing it, it would end up being very useful due to it being a grade 5 material. They have a very good exchange value if I ever needed other materials.

I went back to my ship and plotted my route. The next Point of Interest was Death Spiral - GalMap Ref: Blaa Phoe NC-D d12-230. The name was quite worrying.  
As I arrived it I understood it's unofficial name. The main body, a White Dwarf, was in a binary with a dangerously close M Class Star and had a Class 5 Gas Giant orbiting it even closer (only 0.42 Light Seconds away). It remains unexplained how these bodies still haven't crashed into each other.

I had seen all I wanted to seen for today but still had time remaining, and Michell's Legacy - GalMap Ref: Boewnst AA-A h33 was only 618.17 LY away. I decided that I could very well visit one more place before sleeping.

One jump away from Michell's Legacy I researched what was known about this system. I learned that this system contained 6 black holes, the highest amount in one system in the known Galaxy.

I really didn't want to do this.

I made a brief trip to this system and left shortly after.

At Boewnst QK-A B4-18 I landed on planet 3A and decided to rest there. I'll try to forget about Michell's Legacy.


	15. Feb 13th 3305

I didn't sleep well due to nightmares.

I took the time I needed to wake up, and set out for Clockwork Rings - GalMap Ref: Byaa Ain QA-J c11-144.

I arrived at a system called BYAA AIN KS-T D3-531 in which I found three water worlds, and among them was a terraformable one. According to the data I had I was there first commander to ever arrive. At first I was only going to map the water worlds but then decided to take the time to map all 17 of the planets of this system because I had time to spare.

I arrived at the Clockwork Rings : Two ringed bodies orbiting each other. I took pictures of them, and decided to land on the lightest of them to take another picture from the ground. It was a high metal content world with a gravity of 1.48G, so I took great care with my landing. I bumped my shields a bit, but my hull remained intact.

The next POI of the three remaining was Crayfish Nebula - GalMap Ref: Byaa Ain XK-R c7-65, and it was a short distance away. I could make it in three jumps.

A pretty nebula, but not much else to say.

It was late but I decided to visit Bullet Nebula - GalMap Ref: Eor Aoscs KG-Y e4213 and head immediatly to Polo Harbour - GalMap Ref: Boewnst KS-S c20-959.

I passed by Eor Aoscs VM-W d1-683 to look at the Bullet Nebula 1.93LY away from it. It had a simplistic interesting shap, I liked it. From within it wasn't that interesting.

753.23 LY away from me was Polo Harbour, and a bed there was calling for me. I arrived shortly after and approched planet A2A, where the planetary station was.

I arrived safely, and decided to sold my exploration data for 39,941,845 Credits and managed to reach the 300 Million Credits milestone.

I could now rest. I wouldn't be flying before a couple of days, I'd be able to socialize if I didn't forget how.


End file.
